The Z factor
by Spoony Spoonerson
Summary: Lord Zedd returns in a realstic way! An old team of rangers must be awakened to combat this evil! Please review with construvtive reviews.


Disclaimer: I own nothing here. sice this is non profit it's the same as drawing a picture of the red ranger and putting it on a wall, so don't sue!

This is my first fanfic. please review. Next story coming soon!

The Z factor

The Z wave. The most defining moment in PR history, where Zordon sacrificed himself, purifying all evil. Some villains were turned into human form. Most notably Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Divatox and Astronema. Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa were stranded on Triforia after they turned human. Although they were married, Rita stopped loving Zedd. He was no longer the evil overlord she married; he was a geeky 42 year old man. So she left him. Zedd was furious!

He managed to barter a passage to the moon: his old base. When he arrived, it was not as he left it. It was how the machine empire left it. But, in some boxes on the lower levels, he found some of his stuff; Finster's clay machine, potions of Rita's, old Tenga eggs and the like. He managed to clear out some of the machine waste, and set up Finster's clay machine. He was not the craftsman Finster was, but over the years he picked up how to make putties. He sculpted tem and gave them life. Now he had minions. He had them working round the clock, and after three days they had completed their task. They had fashioned Zedd a costume made to look like his former self, and a staff with the same capabilities as the last one. Zedd was back!

Zordon could sense this. Not the real Zordon; after the Z wave, the Eltarian council decreed that a new Zordon was to be created. An interactive being designed to think and act as Zordon did. They had it placed in a glass tube to look identical to Zordon. They also had Alpha 5 rebuilt.

"Zordon, I fear that Zedd has come alive again on the moon." Alpha said.

"I have noticed this disturbance. We'll have to bring back a power rangers team." Zordon nodded.

"Shall I get working on reinstating the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers?" Alpha asked.

"I'm afraid that Trini died in a car accident and Zack now has a full time career." Zordon replied.

"Then how about the second team of Mighty Morphin Rangers?" Alpha asked.

"That is also a problem; we're out of contact with Aisha and that power has faded." Zordon said sadly. "It is time to bring back the Zeo Rangers! Their powers are fully intact."

"I'll get onto it right away." Alpha Sprang to life.

Two hours later, six beams of light beamed into the new Power Chamber.

There stood: Kat, Tanya, Rocky, Adam, Tommy and Jason.

"Rangers: I'm afraid I must call upon your service once again."

"Zordon? How?" Adam stood, fascinated.

"I am an interactive being built to replace Zordon." Zordon boomed.

"Why are we here?" Tanya asked.

"You were all once members of the Zeo team, Lord Zedd has now come back into power. I must now ask you to help defeat him before he gains too much power." Zordon replied.

"But Trey is holding the Gold Ranger powers. Why am I here?" Jason stepped forward.

"I've managed to salvage an old power from before. You can still morph." Alpha answered.

"Cool, what power have you saved?" Tommy asked.

"I'm afraid we've managed to salvage the White Ranger powers for Jason. Tommy, I hope you don't mind." Alpha shrugged.

"No, that's fine." Tommy shook his head.

"Shouldn't Billy get first refusal on a new power? He was supposed to intercept the gold ranger powers." Jason asked.

"Billy is now the sixth Aquitarian ranger. He has severed most connections with us. You're our perfect candidate." Zordon replied.

"You mean I get to serve as the White Ranger on the Zeo team? Awesome!" Jason grinned.

"Well the power is yours if you want it." Zordon interrupted.

Five Zeo morphers appeared in a small box accompanied by an original morpher, each with a communicator. The rangers picked up a morpher.

"Be ready, soon the space shuttle will be ready. Then you can fly to the moon and stop Lord Zedd. Until then I expect you to go clothes shopping, all of you!"

"Thanks Zordon." Rocky smiled. Whilst suffering from a spinal injury all Rocky could think about was his time as a power ranger, and how if he hadn't been so stupid he would have been on the Turbo team, fighting to save the Power Chamber. The six of them beamed out.

On the moon, Zedd was nearly back to his prime. He had his telescopic vision on his visor, he had a lot of putties and was recruiting staff; Monsters, sculptors and machine hire. He learned of the Zeo powers coming back. He started formulating plans.

Three days later. Zordon called the six of them in. The six of them had interesting lives. Rocky was a martial arts champion. Kat was married to Tommy but he divorced her for Kimberly. They were still friends. Tommy was a teacher at a college. Tanya was a music agent. Jason left being a diplomat and started to build electronics, but not average things; he was building gadgets and gizmos and sold them at auction.

"The Shuttle is ready for your trip. When you arrive, you'll need to capture Zedd and disable his machines. May the power protect you." Zordon boomed.

Alpha led them through a system of tunnels and, as promised; stood a space shuttle. The six of them got in.

"I'm surprised Zedd hasn't sent putties to stop this. He must know we're doing this." Kat laughed. That left Tommy deep in thought. Why didn't Zedd try to stop them? Maybe he didn't know. They continued on their journey to the moon.

They arrived on the moon.

"It's Morphin time!"

"Zeo Ranger 1 pink!"

"Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger 3 Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger 4 Green!"

"Zeo Ranger 5 Red!"

"White Ranger Power!"

They made their way to Zedd's palace. A group of putties came out to 'greet' them. The Zeo rangers remembered that all you had to do to defeat a Z putty was to strike it in the 'Z' emblem. The Zeo rangers managed to kick and shoot their way through them. Jason was having a whale of a time with Saba, slicing through the enemies. The putties were dust in under a minute. They were getting closer to the palace. From out of nowhere, four monsters appeared. Each giant apes. Kat and Tanya fought off the first one; Defending with Kat's shield then striking with Tanya's nun chucks. Rocky and Adam were fighting off a monster also. Both wading in with their Axe and Hammer. Tommy and Jason were left to deal with one each. Tommy took no hesitation on combining his blaster, blade and sword into a sort of bayonet. Jason discovered that his sword could fire lasers, so he took to that quickly. They could fight back the monsters but they wouldn't die. Out of nowhere Trey of Triforia appeared.

"I'll hold them here. You go!"

"Thanks!" The new Zeo team ran to the palace and forced their entryway in. they knew he would be in the top floor. The place was flooded with Z putties, there was a lift straight to the top.

"Do you want to go up and face Zedd? We'll keep them back here." Tommy shouted to Jason across the melee.

"Got an idea." Jason replied.

Zedd was sitting on his throne. His plan was still going well.

"With the entire Zeo crystal in my palace; I'll have enough power to conquer the universe!" Zedd laughed.

The lift pinged, the doors opened; and the White ranger walked out.

"Ah Tommy, It's been a while since we last met. No, Jason! I forgot. Well I've fought the white ranger before, I can do it again." Zedd laughed. He stood up and walked towards him.

Tommy walked in as Zeo Ranger 5.

"Tommy, you really shouldn't have come here. So you both have been a Red Ranger and the White Ranger now!" Zedd continued.

Rocky walked in as Zeo Ranger 3.

"The second Red Ranger, I am blessed." Zedd finished.

In one simultaneous movement: Rocky rolled across and struck Finster's clay machine, Jason struck Zedd's staff with Saba, destroying it, and Tommy roundhouse kicked Zedd in the chest. They handcuffed Zedd and dragged him back to the shuttle, where they passed The Gold Ranger sitting on top of a pile of tied up monsters. They were joined by the other 3 rangers. They flew back to Earth and locked Zedd up in a power vault.

"Great work Zeo Rangers. You can continue with these powers of you wish. I hear that Divatox is finding a way back to herself again…………..


End file.
